<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When I'll Say That Something by freakanature06</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810936">When I'll Say That Something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06'>freakanature06</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22810936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I wanna hold your hand</i>
</p>
<p>Mitsuki and Yamato have been dating for a while. But Yamato refuses to act like his boyfriend in front of the rest of the group. Why won't he just hold Mitsuki's hand?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Izumi Mitsuki/Nikaidou Yamato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When I'll Say That Something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a friend who made the (lewd) suggestion that I write Mitsuki/Yamato holding hands! </p>
<p>My first I7 fic, very excited to finally post for this fandom!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There were a lot of taboos that came with being an idol. You had to behave yourself at all times in the public eye, you couldn't take firm stances on pretty much anything, and relationships were </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> a no-go. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Which was why, Mitsuki assumed, his boyfriend didn't like to hold his hand anywhere other than his bedroom or Mitsuki's. Honestly, Mitsuki could understand why they couldn't act like a couple outside of the dorms - they were both idols, both men, and part of the same group to boot! But everyone in IDOLiSH7 knew that he and Yamato were dating, so why couldn't they be affectionate around them?<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>For a long time, Mitsuki has just continued to shrug it off as extreme caution. Someone could walk in unannounced or maybe the managers wouldn't be cool with it (though Mitsuki was preeeetty sure that Tsumugi headed their pairing fanclub...). It was fine, because he got Yamato all to himself every night.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>But really, what was Yamato playing at getting so drunk and sloppily leaning over Mitsuki's shoulders like that? In front of anyone and everyone. But anytime Mitsuki tried to even touch his hand he would get completely shirked! It wasn't fair! Then again, Yamato never really played fair.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Fine. Two could play at that game. As Yamato leaned further forward, Mitsuki promptly stepped out of the way and watched his boyfriend topple to the ground with a satisfied smirk. He stood over Yamato with his arms crossed as the other members in for the night laughed at Yamato's fall.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Yama-san, oh my gosh, you looked like a pinwheel!" Tamaki was holding his stomach and snorting to try and hide his laughter, but Sougo - who was a few drinks in himself - was laughing so hard that he started choking and Riku had to pat his back to clear his airway. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Mitsuki didn't pay them much mind. He was focused on the glare that Yamato was shooting his way.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>With a grin pulling at his lips, the smaller man held his hand out to the larger, offering him help up. Yamato took it with a grumble and tried to pull his hand away as soon as he was on his feet again.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>But Mitsuki wasn't having that anymore, oh no. He laced his fingers with Yamato's and held on tightly, only tightening his grip further as Yamato started to struggle more and more. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Mitsu, what are you doing?!" Yamato's words, yelled in distress, caught everyone's attention again. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Honestly, Mitsuki couldn't figure out why he was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> worked up over a little hand-holding. He gave Yamato a confused look, still refusing to let go. "I'm just holding your hand. What's wrong with that?"<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>"There's plenty wrong!"<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Mitsuki could hear Tamaki whisper to Riku, "Aren't they dating though?" He felt that sentiment pretty deeply himself.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>"We're safe here, old man! You don't have to worry about anyone seeing us!" Ah. Despite his better judgement, Mitsuki was starting to get heated as well. Apparently this had been eating him up more than he even knew himself. "Or are you just ashamed for everyone to remember that you're with me?!"<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>There were soft gasps behind him, but Mitsuki was too upset to even register that he was having it out with his boyfriend in the common area in front of half of the group. His eyes stung and he willed himself not to start crying. Anything but that. He didn't want to make it look like this hurt him deeply any more than he had already.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>It was at that moment, though, that something strange happened. A dusting of pink appeared on Yamato's cheeks. Then it quickly grew into a dark blush that spread over his ears, down his neck, and all over his face. Mitsuki could even feel Yamato's hand heating up in his and wondered if he was blushing there too. He couldn't bring himself to look down, though. He was absolutely transfixed by the sight of Yamato blushing so deeply and trying to hide it in his other hand.<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>"It... it's not... 'snot that. Mitsu, I..." Yamato seemed to be struggling to even get a few words out. He had stopped trying to pull his hand away from Mitsuki and instead was squeezing back. Almost desperately. "I just... it's..."<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>"Oh my god, Yama-san is embarrassed!" Tamaki, tactful as ever, busted out laughing again. Riku tried to shush him, but Tamaki laughing got Sougo laughing. That, in turn, set Mitsuki off. <br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Laughter and tears poured out of him in equal measure. He planted his face against Yamato's chest, still shaking with subdued laughter, and said, "Idiot. You could have just told me that's why..."<br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span>Everyone had good fun recounting the events to Iori and Nagi when they each got home, much to Yamato's chagrin. But he didn't protest the whole night as Mitsuki held tightly to his hand.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span>Even if he couldn't stop blushing the whole time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>